


Nubivagant

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dosa, kegagalan dan penyesalan di masa lalu telah merubah Sakura menjadi orang yang berbeda. Untuk itu pula ia memutuskan untuk merubah semuanya, termasuk wajah, identitas dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melanjutkan hidup tanpa ada nya 'gangguan', agar ia dapat melupakan semua nya secara perlahan. Sampai seorang teman masa kecil memanggil nama nya kembali.





	Nubivagant

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

*  
*

Chapter 1  
*  
*

(Despondency)  
*  
*  
*  
Suara roda berdecit, ruangan semakin menyempit. Teriakan serta sekelompok sepatu berlari mengiri indera pendengaran Sakura yang semakin lama semakin kabur. Suara pria paruh baya terdengar terus memanggil nama nya, memastikan bahwa Sakura belum kehilangan kesadaran nya secara total. Sakura membalas nya dengan cengkraman lemah di jemari nya, pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega sambil terus berlari membantu para petugas medis mendorong ranjang Sakura ke ruang operasi. TErlihat beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus ketakutan. Tentu saja, bagaimana pun rumah sakit yang mereka tempati kini adalah rumah sakit umum, dimana masyarakat bebas berobat kesini kapan pun. Dengan luka di tubuh Sakura yang sudah sangat parah dan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit khusus mereka cukup jauh, jadi mau tak mau mereka harus melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan resiko yang harus mereka ambil adalah mereka harus melakukan cara-cara kotor agar terbebas dari berbagai tuduhan di meja hijau. Rumah sakit pasti akan menanyakan mengapa Sakura dapat memiliki luka tembakan serta badan yang babak belur, belum lagi darah yang terus menetes dari salah satu lubang tempat peluru itu bersarang. Dan bila sudah seperti itu, Kakashi lah yang harus mengurus semua nya hingga tuntas.

Sebelum operasi dimulai, Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura lembut namun cukup erat untuk membuat Sakura membuka kedua mata nya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Hidung mu patah. Kami harus memperbaiki nya, apakah kau mau hidung mu yang lama atau-"

"Ubah saja, Kakashi. Ubah semua nya. Berikan aku wajah baru, berikan aku kehidupan yang baru." Sakura menjawab dengan lemah, tak ada gairah kehidupan yang terpancar dari nya, membuat Kakashi semakin ketakutan Sakura akan gagal dan menyerah di operasi pengangkatan peluru ini.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura hangat, gadis yang tahun ini berusia 25 tahun itu benar-benar sudah Kakashi anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

"Baiklah, akan ku ubah semua nya. Akan kuberikan kau kehidupan yang baru. Namun kau harus berjanni agar terus hidup, mengerti?" Kakashi menatap dalam bola mata emerald yang kini sudah kehilangan pancaran nya itu. Sakura tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk singkat, lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking nya pada Kakashi, dan dibalas dengan lingkaran perjanjian pada masing-masing jari.

Ranjang pun di dorong tuntas sampai memasuki ruang operasi, karena Kakashi sendiri adalah seorang dokter bedah maka ia pun diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti jalan nya operasi menurut perizinan dari dokter Kagura, yang mana adalah teman semasa muda nya dahulu. Lampu ruang operasi pun menyala, menyisakan ruang koridor hampa, alat pengukur detak jantung yang semakin terdengar, dan rasa sakit yang membungkam sebuah tangisan.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat setelah hari paling menakutkan itu. Kini di ruang perawatan VIP Kakashi sedang duduk di samping Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dengan balutan perban yang menghiasi seluruh wajah dan tubuh nya. Kakashi terlihat asik mengupas apel dengan pisau buah berukuran kecil yang selalu ia selipkan dalam gantungan kunci mobil nya.

"Mau apel?" Kakashi menawarkan Sakura yang masih belum ingin berbicara dari ia berhasil siuman 6 hari yang lalu. Jangankan bicara, sekedar mengaduh kesakitan pasca operasi besar pun tak ada. Kakashi takut Sakura sudah benar-benar kehilangan gairah untuk melanjutkan hidup nya kembali.

Kakashi pun belum mempunyai hati untuk bertanya atau menuangkan sedikit nasehat nya pada Sakura, bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Kakashi merasakan kesedihan yang sama namun ia mengerti, kesedihan yang Sakura rasakan kini pasti berlipat ganda dari yang ia rasakan.

Kakashi menaruh piring berisi apel yang sudah ia kupas di atas meja samping ranjang Sakura. Pikiran nya pun berkelana hingga waktu pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura-waktu pertama kali ia menemukan nya.

13 tahun lalu, di hari bersalju dengan suhu mencapai minus 0 derajat, Kakashi yang masih memiliki kepribadian sedingin es dan enggan berbelas kasihan pada siapa pun, menemukan seorang anak berusia kisaran 12 tahun di depan gerbang rumah nya. Saat itu Kakashi baru saja pulang setelah menjalankan misi selama satu bulan di Argentina. Lelah dan perasaan kesal pun benar-benar menguasai diri nya sejak ia sampai di bandara. Belum lagi kemacetan ala ibu kota di sore hari membuat Kakashi harus bersabar tidak melemparkan granat nya pada sekumpulan kendaraan yang berebut ingin saling mendahului.

Ketika sampai di gerbang rumah, ia pun mengerutkan kening dongkol akibat ulah seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda yang meringkuk kedinginan tepat di tengah gerbang nya. Setelah berkali-kali klakson mobil dibunyikan dan tak digubris oleh anak tersebut, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berhadapan langsung oleh anak kecil yang mendongkak kan kepala saat Kakashi berada tepat di hadapan nya.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" Kakashi bertanya dingin. Anak kecil itu tetap menatap Kakashi dengan bola mata hijau emerald yang seakan-alan mampu menyihir siapapun untuk tunduk di hadapan nya. Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas ber cap bunga Carnation di depan nya, yang menandakan itu adalah surat dari tempat diri nya bekerja. Setelah Kakashi membaca dan melihat gadis kecil itu secara bergantian, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk mengajak nya masuk kedalam.

Secangkir coklat panas, baju baru, selimut, rambut yang kering dan kuechoco-cips berhasil membuat gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan bercerita mengenai hidup nya dan bagaimana ia dapat mempunyai surat itu ditangan nya.

Nama gadis kecil itu Sakura Haruno, ibu nya Mebuki Haruno adalah wanita simpanan dari pengusaha nomor satu di kota itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Singkat nya, Sakura adalah hasil hubungan gelap dari mereka berdua. Sakura tinggal bersama Mebuki dan adik perempuan nya, Ino. Yang lagi-lagi berbeda ayah dengan nya, kali ini Kakashi mempercayai bahwa Mebuki asal meniduri seorang pria. Mereka berdua hidup di desa jauh dari pusat kota bernama desa Borriene. Hidup mereka tenang dan bahagia, sampai orang suruhan Inuzuka menemukan mereka dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh nya. Diketahui pula, bahwa anak tunggal keluarga Inuzuka sekarat dan membutuhkan penerus yang baru, oleh karena itu mereka berniat untuk mengambil Sakura dan menjadikan nya sebagai penerus yang baru-hanya sebagai pengganti yang sewaktu-waktu akan tersingkirkan kembali.

Namun sayang nya, saat itu Sakura sedang berada di lading, dan Ino yang mereka kira anak dari Inuzuka di ambil paksa oleh orang suruhan itu. Sesampainya di rumah, Mebuki yang tersungkur lemah di lantai memberikan Sakura secarik kertas dan menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, agar menghindari orang suruhan Inuzuka yang lambat laun akan menyadari bahwa Ino bukan lah anak kandung Inuzuka.

Kini, setelah Kakashi mengizinkan Sakura untuk tinggal di rumah nya, segalanya berubah secara konstan. Sakura ternyata adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat cerdas. Ia pun tangkas dalam melatih tubuh serta gerakan nya. Oleh sebab itu, di usia 14 tahun, Kakashi mengajukan Sakura sebagai agen rahasia termuda di tempat kerja nya, Nationca. Semenjak itu pula ia mulai berani mengunjungi Mebuki dan membuatkan nya rumah yang aman, jauh dari pusat kota mau pun pedesaan tempat orang suruhan Inuzuka menemukan mereka. Sakura pun terlihat diam-diam menghubungi Ino dengan mempraktekan kemampuan menyadap nya menuju laptop yang digunakan Ino untuk mempelajari seluruh pelajaran yang harus ia kuasai. Singkat nya, Sakura dan keluarga nya hidup bahagia selama kurang lebih 11 tahun.

Setelah semua nya hamper mendekati happy ending, muncul lah masalah baru. Ayah dari Ino, yang baru diketahui adalah seorang pejabat pemerintahan bernama Inoichi menculik Mebuki dan membawa nya entah kemana, selama 2 tahun Mebuki tak dapat di temukan. Lalu setelah nya, ketika anak kandung dari tuan Inuzuka sudah kembali sehat seperti biasanya, mereka pun mulai membuat berita palsu dengan menuduh Ino berselingkuh dengan pria tua pengusaha pertambangan, membuat tunangan nya kala itu membatalkan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung seminggu kemudian, belum lagi saham keluarga Inuzuka yang merosot secara konstan. Membuat Ino diserang habis-habisan oleh media serta para pembunuh bayaran yang mengintai nya.

Sakura pun pada akhirnya 'menculik' Ino untuk tinggal bersama nya, menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang untuk melupakan segala kesedihan nya. Namun nyatanya, luka yang Ino dapatkan sangat dalam sehingga memutus pikiran jernih nya untuk berjalan. Satu tahun yang lalu, Ino ditemukan bunuh diri di ruang perawatan nya, dengan pisau yang masih tertancap di dada nya. Sakura pun menjadi merasa bersalah karena tak menghabiskan cukup waktu untuk sekedar bertanya perihal keadaan Ino, sehingga harus menerima adik nya mati tepat di depan mata nya.

Setelah setahun berlalu, kabar ditemukan dimana Mebuki berada pun menjadi titik cerah untuk Sakura menebus dosa nya karena membiarkan Ino bunuh diri. Sakura dan beberapa anak buah nya pun menyelinap menuju rumah tersembunyi Inoichi, tepat di atas lereng pegunungan. Berniat ingin bernegosiasi ketika mereka sedang di posisi tak aman. Seluruh anak buah Sakura terbunuh, hanya menyisakan Kakashi yang memantau Sakura dari kejauhan, memberitahu apa yang seharus nya ia lakukan. Saat di beri pilihan oleh Inoichi, antara terbunuh oleh tembakan atau menyaksikan Mebuki terlempar dari atas lereng, membuat Sakura memilih untuk menerima tembakan yang ia berikan, setelah itu Sakura akan menyelamatkan Mebuki. Namun lagi-lagi, semua orang dapat menghianati. Setelah 3 tembakan penuh kea rah Sakura, Inoichi dengan tawa menggelegar ikut mendorong Mebuki kea rah lereng gunung. Suara teriakan Mebuki teredam dan lambat laun menghilang tertelan angin yang semakin kencang.

Dengan begitu, lengkap sudah penderitaan Sakura. Seluruh perasaan berdosa, penyesalan hingga kegagalan yang terus menghantui nya pun membuat Sakura ingin segera menghapus seluruh kenangan masa lalu nya.

Maka dari itu, setelah satu minggu tak berbicara dengan Kakashi, Sakura pun mengangguk pelan, seranya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi,

"Ya, aku mau apel."  
*  
*

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> Nubivagant (adj.) moving among the clouds


End file.
